This invention relates to an automatic measuring device that measures the application amount of wax, oil and other substances over the coated surface of a paint-coated plate.
The measuring of the amount of wax applied over the coated surface of a paint-coated plate consisting of sheets, coils and other materials by quantitative analysis is known in the art. In this method, after measuring the weight of the paint-coated plate, the wax is washed away from the coated surface of the plate using hot water, organic solvent and the like. The washed plate is dried, cooled, and measured again. The amount of wax is calculated according to the difference between the weight of the paint-coated plate prior to washing and after washing.
In another known method, a given area is cut out from the paint-coated plate. The wax applied over the coated surface of the cut-out area of the paint-coated plate is dissolved in carbon tetrachloride, hexane, or other organic solvent that does not erode the coated surface of the cut-out area of the paint-coated plate. Subsequently, the solvent is measured through infrared spectroscopic analysis, gas chromatography, or other known methods to obtain the amount of wax applied over the coated surface of the cut-out area of the paint-coated plate.
By the first-mentioned quantitative analysis, an amount as small as 0.Xmg of substances is measured; and, in which measuring errors are caused by changes in the temperature and humidity of the measuring room, in the temperature of the paint-coated plate, and other conditions. Measuring precision is thus impaired. Moreover, an operator who performs the measuring operation should be trained well. The measuring operation requires a number of intricate process steps including first, weighing, washing, drying, cooling; second, weighing, calculating, and other steps. Therefore, as a negative feature, the measuring operation takes a long time and is difficult to mechanize.
In the second mentioned method, the measuring operation consists of dissolution and measurement. When gas chromatography is used, for example, the measuring operation takes five to ten minutes per workpiece. Thus, as a same negative feature as that of the first mentioned method, this method requires a long time.
Wherefore, an object of this invention is to provide an automatic measuring device for measuring the application amount of wax and other substances that can mechanize the measuring operation, enhance measuring precision, and reduce the time period required for the measuring operation.
Other objects and benefits of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows hereinafter when taken in conjunction with the drawing figures which accompany it.